


Always Fighting

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Smut, Whump, dub-con, hallway smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The Reader and Roman are feuding. It’s so bad, that Roman has finally put a hit out on her. He wasn’t expecting it to happen right in front of him.
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Always Fighting

Roman rolled his eyes, looking off into the video crowd as if you weren’t there. If people could only do what he asked, you wouldn’t have made it to the arena, much less the ring. 

“You can’t keep going on like this.” Hesitantly you looked over your shoulder. Another superstar stepped onto the apron. 

After fitfully demolishing Kevin Owens for the last time, Roman had set his sights on spreading his empire. It was join… or be broken. Many had joined him out of fear or the chance of an opportunity. As for the rebellion… you were leading it. Or trying to. Every time you met Roman in the ring, it was a game of chess. When he won, it was with force or numbers. When you won, it was because you outsmarted him. Your reward on those nights was a small admirable smile from the Tribal Chief. He always let you walk out of the arena on your own two feet. 

But you were trying his patience.

Jey paced behind him like a caged tiger. 

“Look at your cousin, Roman. Look what you’ve done to him. To your family. He’s by your side because he’s afraid of you. Fear is not the same as respect. It’s usually the last lesson tyrants learn before they fall-”

Fast as lightning, Roman’s hand was around your throat. You gasped and tried to claw it away. He flexed his grip, denying you just enough oxygen to scare you. 

“You need to learn that I make the rules around here. If I say fear is the same as respect, then it is.” His lip twitched with a snarl. “I would respect you, the old fashioned way, but you don’t have anything else to do with your time than to get in my way. Why is that?” 

“Because you’re wrong. And everyone needs to see it before you rip Smackdown apart from the inside.”

Suddenly, he was in your face. “I am making Smackdown stronger. It’s stubborn people like you who get in the way of progress. Obstacles to be eliminated.”

At the same time as you leapt forward, he shoved you back. Right into the arms of his new minions. They struggled to hold you. One successfully stopped your forward momentum by roughly holding back your arms. That didn’t stop you from snapping back at Roman. 

“One of these days, Reigns. One of these days… you’re gonna get everything that’s comin’ to you. I hope I’m there. I hope I’m there to see you bleed.”

You struggled again against the hands that held you. So many grasping fingers, so many nails digging into your skin trying to keep control. You’d lost count of how many there were. They took you down to the canvas. You arched up, like a swimmer desperate for air. They took you down again. A familiar voice called your name from the ramp. But when you fought up from the canvas, dragging countless bodies with you, Roman was ready. His fist swung out of nowhere. It caught you square on the jaw. 

Darkness swam in. 

It was grey around the edges. 

The world tilted. Your feet dangled over someone’s arm. On their other arm, your head lolled into a shoulder. They moved. Your head bounced against something. 

“Let me carry her.”

Falling again, powerful Samoan arms caught you. 

The grey lightened. Cold metal chilled you where it slowly touched your skin. Heavy footsteps receded. 

“Y/N.” Gentle hands cupped your cheek. Then gave you a shake. “Y/N!”

With a start, your vision came back. You fought. Your friend calmed you enough so you could take in your surroundings. He was seated on the ramp, with you half in his lap. Looking further around, your vision swam. But Roman had made it back to the ring. 

His yard. 

With a snarl, you vowed this wouldn’t be the end of it. 

***

The hallway was cold. If your mutterings had been heated any more, they would have left a stream of frosted dragon’s breath behind you. 

“Something’s gotta give.” You ripped off your wrist tape. “One of us is going to give up soon. We’ll have to.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Instantly, you were on the attack. But your head was still swimming from Roman’s earlier punch. And, dammit, he knew it. He took advantage of it. One slight shove and you were pinned to the wall. Another short struggle later, he had both your wrists in one of his hands trapped far above your head. 

“You won our fencing match tonight. Let me go, Reigns.”

“No.” 

“Reigns-”

“Like you said… something’s gotta give. Soon. I say it ends tonight.” His head cocked to one side. A sliver of light caught his eyes, making them focus dangerously. “Because, after this, you’re mine.”

Weakly, you kicked out. His following chuckle chilled your bones. 

“Why you always gotta fight me?” He grinned, watching you struggle against the wall. Your toes dangled for a second when he pushed your wrists higher up the wall. Before you could shout profanities, or scream for help, he covered your face. You panicked. His hand was large enough to cover your nose and mouth. 

Cocking his head the other way, Roman let his hand linger. Your struggle became more desperate. Your eyes lost focus. At the last second, he pulled away, letting you suck in two lungfuls of air. Then he covered your mouth again. Just your mouth. Your feet stood on solid ground. He tilted your head to one side. Slowly, he inhaled the scent of you. The scent of your fear that you were sure was pouring out of you. You shuddered. 

How did he-

Roman grazed his lips against the sweet spot on your neck. The gasp in your throat couldn’t rise up. Or he’d know. Then again… Roman’s nose trailed across the side of your face in patterns only he could determine. A shiver set into your skin. A heat seeped down your spine under your gut. Roman’s thigh pressed right where you wanted it to. You bucked. He hummed and uncovered your mouth. His lips hovered over yours. 

“Tell me you want it, Y/N.” The gentle kiss on your forehead confused you. Your vision swam. “Tell me that you belong to me.”

“Roman-”

Grabbing a fistful of your hair, he leaned your head back, exposing your neck and your mindless desire. “Yes, Y/N?”

He won. 

“I’m yours.”

It wasn’t the flurry of passion you expected. You belonged to Roman now. And he was going to take all the time he wanted. Gently, soothingly, he nuzzled and kissed around your neck, your collar bones, your forehead. All the while, the grip on your wrists didn’t falter. But your resolve did. If it had been a flurry of passion, you could have fought out. Maybe wriggled away somehow. No. Roman was everything you could see, smell, hear or feel. And when he finally tilted your face up for a kiss, he was all you could taste. 

Your hands curled in his grasp. You were questioning everything. All those chess games, all those times he let you walk out of the ring, was he really studying you? Seeing the tells you didn’t know you had. How else could he know your weak spots? The way to suck on your bottom lip. How to trail his fingers up your back to your throat. Where to curl his long fingers just under your jawline to keep you in place. He knew exactly when to shift his stance, further pushing his thigh into your heat. 

A desperate mewl escaped when he nipped at your earlobe. 

The cage shifted. 

He let go of your hands but kept a light grip on your throat. With his free hand, he pulled your shirt up over your breasts. You struggled. Trying to push him away, Roman only stepped closer. He succeeded in dropping your ring pants. In pulling your breasts from their cups. You were freezing and burning. Your hands weakly spread against his chest. 

With a tsk, he forced you to look at him. “Who do you belong to?”

Before you could answer, his fingers were toying with your clit. Then with the slick that had run from you while he broke down your walls. Warm. Thick. You pushed away the comparison between his fingers and his cock. Maybe it wouldn’t come to that. Then again…

Your vision blurred. 

His gaze was intense. 

“Look at you. The biggest pain in the ass on the roster… who knew it would only take a single finger to take you apart? I tried everything. Backstage accidents. Even sent Jey to take you out.” He chuckled. “Just shows, if you want something done right, do it yourself.” Roman sucked your nipple into his mouth, making you gasp. “This is much better than those plans. So much… easier.” To prove his point, he curled his finger deep within you. Your body shuddered and quaked. Your walls clamped around his finger, begging for more where your voice didn’t have the strength. Roman ran his nose along your cheek. Under the growl in your ear, you heard his belt jangle. “Mine.”

He covered your mouth again. With a thrust, he filled you. Each thrust after that, you slid up and down the wall, bouncing on his cock. Your hands couldn’t stop moving. Sometimes they were pushing him away. Sometimes they were scrambling to pull him closer. He was everywhere. From the alternating suit and skin under your fingertips. To the weight of him pressing you into the wall and into you. Tall and hard. It was blinding. Yet your vision was dark and fuzzy around the edges. Vaguely you heard someone moaning, whimpering, and weakling pleading. A certain thrust that sent electricity firing through your nerves revealed it was you making those sounds. Still, your eyes did their best to watch out for walker-bys. 

“No one would dare interrupt us,” Roman rumbled. “But you would like that, wouldn’t you? Getting caught bouncing on this cock by the people you tried to lead. What would they think of you? Maybe I should fuck you in the ring after a show sometime. Make it obvious who really has control around here-” His eyes crossed as your walls gripped his cock. “I could pin you to a ring post. Cuff you there with no way to escape the fucking you’d receive. No- I’d take you in the centre of it. So you could be watched from any angle.”

“Roman-”

His kiss silenced you. 

You couldn’t breathe. You couldn’t think. You were desperate. 

“You gonna cum? Then do it. Cum for your Tribal Chief. Cum,” he ordered in your ear, “because I own you.”

The stone bit into your skin as your body went rigid. Roman kept thrusting, sending your orgasm higher and higher until you fell apart. Then he kept going. You clawed at his chest. Every cell of yours was sensitive beyond belief. Still, Roman continued. You pleaded, you begged for him to stop. To let you breathe. You offered to suck him off. To swallow his finish. Nothing you could say would stop him. With a hoarse roar, he bit down on your shoulder to muffle a louder release. You quaked around him. The liquid heat of him sent you tripping into another orgasm. 

Forehead to forehead, you both caught your breath. As he kissed over your eyelids, he tucked himself away. You started to gather yourself, but his grip pinned your wrists to the wall again. There was nowhere to go as he ruled your mouth again. You went limp under his overpowering kiss. He released you and gave your ass a slap. 

With a wink, he said, “same time next week.” 

Roman left you there, half-dressed and fucked out of your mind. And ready for next week. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might count this as my first Whump fic. Please let me know how you guys like it?


End file.
